


Taking Care

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm aiming to fix that, Injury, M/M, antok is such a caring mate, he loves kolivan so much, kolivan loves antok so much, taking care of, we don't have enough of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Kolivan gets injured, Antok is there for him





	Taking Care

It was a quiet day at the Marmora Headquarters, one of the few and far between days. Most of the Blades were relaxing with their packs or quietly preparing for upcoming missions.

Antok moved through the halls, barely making a sound save for the *click click* of his claws against the ground. He had just come from the infirmary after gathering supplies and speaking with Ulaz for half a varga.

He carried a single box of bandages, numbing and antibacterial ointment, fever reducers, and cold compresses to his shared quarters, picking up his pace when he heard coughing and moans coming from down the hall.

After keying in the rooms codes, Antok slipped inside his and Kolivan’s home, his heart breaking a little when he saw his mate in their nest.

Three quintents ago, Kolivan had been leading a mission to gather data enemy troops and their movements. It was supposed to be an in-and-out mission but something had gone terribly wrong. Antok, Thace, and several other Blades had been nearby in order to provide backup should Kolivan and his group need it.

When he had heard shots being fired, Antok had ordered everyone to move, rushing in the direction of his mate while the other Blades did their best to keep up.

When the Second in Command arrived on the scene, his blood had boiled as he witnessed his Leader, friend, and mate, left arm nearly useless and blood pouring from multiple cuts and stabs, fight tooth and claw as he battled an enemy commander while still trying to protect his subordinates.

Antok and his command had helped to end the battle quickly, though it had come at the cost of two of Kolivan’s Blades and nearly Kolivan himself. Once he knew his people were safe, his body had collapsed, succumbing to blood loss and internal injuries. Antok had watched in what felt like slow motion as Kolivan fell face first onto the ground, blood seeping from a long slice on his back and from his numerous wounds.

It had taken Ulaz and a team of medics to save their Leader but Kolivan had pulled through the procedure, and had been transported to his and Antok’s quarters to rest and recover for the foreseeable future.

Kolivan was lying on his stomach, his lower half covered by a blanket while his upper half was swathed in bandages that were soaked from the fever he was running. Although he was burning up, he shivered violently from the chills wracking his body. Kolivan whined softly as he tried to adjust his position to get comfortable, pulling at the stitches on his back.

Antok walked over quickly, rumbling soothingly to his mate as he set his supplies down and ran his claws through Kolivan’s unbraided headfur. Kolivan unconsciously leaned into the touch, broken purrs mixed with raspy and inflamed lungs.

The larger Galra got to work gently unwrapping Kolivan’s old dressings, purring softly to him if he whimpered at the pain, his nose flaring at the slight stench of infection coming from his mate’s back. Once the bandages were removed, Antok removed his Blade armor to his undergarments, and gently gathered Kolivan into his arms, careful not to aggravate the wound on his back, and carrying his mate to their bathing room.

Cradling Kolivan like a young kit, Antok held his mate with one arm under his bottom (Kolivan was wore nothing save for lower undergarments like Antoks), his head resting against Antok’s shoulder as the larger Galra turned the water to a mild temperature, keeping Kolivan out of the main stream of water as he washed sweat and other dried fluids from his fur.

Once Kolivan was as clean as he could make him without aggravating his injuries, Antok brought him back to the nest, laying him down gently on his side while he started drying Kolivan’s fur. Once that was finished, Antok moved a little ways away to quickly shake his fur out and dry it as well, causing it to fluff up ridiculously at one point.

Kolivan was somewhat conscious at this point though his mind was still fuzzy from the fever, he chuckled quietly when he saw Antok approach, his fur fluffed out like a scared kit. Antok growled lightly, more fond exasperation than anything. He leaned down, lightly nuzzling his mate’s head and softly kissing his brow before he leaned to his left and pulled the container closer.

Antok helped the injured Galra sit up enough to take the fever reducers, then applying the ointment to Kolivan’s back, purring and murmuring praises when his mate would flinch from the pain. With the medicine on his back beginning to numb the pain, Kolivan allowed Antok to wrap new bandages around his upper body, firm enough to keep them in place but not so tight as to feel constrictive.

With the bandages secured, Kolivan laid back down on his stomach as Antok pulled the covers up to his waist. With his mate taken care of, Antok made to leave to allow Kolivan to rest and try to get Blade business done when Kolivan suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Stay…” Kolivan whispered, his eye pleading for comfort. Never one to decline a request from the love of his life, Antok climbed in next to Kolivan. Once both were settled, Kolivan laying his head on Antok’s scarred chest next to his heart and Antok wrapping an arm around Kolivan’s shoulders and holding him close, Kolivan drifted off to sleep.

Once he was certain that his mate was sleeping soundly, Antok grabbed his tablet and sent a message to Thace and Ulaz, informing them of his situation and that he and Kolivan were not to be disturbed unless it was vital.

With that finished, Antok ran his claws through Kolivan’s headfur, purring quietly until he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
